FAQ-Tactics
FAQ "A model may spend an Interact Action to remove Resonate" Interact actions by their definition are range 00, forcing you to be in base to base with the target. Since you are always in base to base with yourself, a model can spend an interact action to remove Resonate from themselves, or anyone they are in base to base with. +++ When does Enlightenment go off? Is it after or before the Training and/or other affects of some kind? Offensive enlightenments are chosen at the start of a models activation Defensive enlightenments are chosen after dice are rolled and adjusted during an attack. If there is a perseived conflict, the active player chooses or if they might happen "at the same time" the attackers effects resolve first. +++ For sveridans they have the ability "resonating echo". My question is. If i hit a model without resonate, does resonating echo give them resonate before they die? And if theyre using the inspiration from a gutter friar do they then get to fprce a will check on someone right away? Displaying it in the order of attack from the rulebook: •Select an attack action available to the active model. •Select enemy model(s) to be targeted by the attack(s). Ensure that the attacker can see the targets and they are in range of the attack. •One target at a time, roll the dice involved in the attack. •Generate and apply the results of the rolls. (Resonating Echo occurs here when that hit is generated) •Apply damage, and check for death. (Friar's Inspire occurs here when damage from that hit kills the target) +++ Does Shield Bash knock back have to be directly away from the Pelegarth using the special ability, or can it be in any direction away from the Pelegarth? The model causing Knockback directs the movement of the model, not the model's owner. +++ During the special action of Hitching a Ride, can the Taxi Crab move whilst it is completely surrounded by potential riding models? No, it is not able to move because the Taxi Crab can not move through models. The rules state that the models are moved into contact at the end of the movement and are therefore not deemed as being continously pushed along. Hitching a Ride does not allow the model to ignore movement rules, and rules state you cannot move through models. The rules are written as literal as possible. +++ 1. Hestra (the blood herald) has an ability called Compel. When using Compel, do abilities such as a Pelegraths Shield bash or a Longhorn's Clear the Way count as attacks? 2. If Hestra compel's an attack that specifically references "Enemy Models", are these enemy from Hestra's POV or from the targets POV? 3. Do (-x) modifiers stack like (+x) do? 1. Attacks are listed as Attacks. Actions are not Attacks. '' 2. For the purposes of the Compel attack, it treats enemy models as a model it is attacking (aka this could be an ally). 3. The (-x) modifiers stacks only from abilities with different names. (-x) modifiers from abilities with same name do not stacks. (See official FAQ for Hestra and Ooroth) +++ ''Abilities/Rules In Question:'' Engaged: If a model is in contact with one or more enemy models, it is engaged. (Core Rules, Pg. 4) Pelegarth Howl Inspire: If this model engages an enemy during this activation and causes Knockback(x), it may move up to (x)” directly toward the model moved and perform 1 of its melee attacks. Hakar Training: If this model engaged an enemy this activation, and would end their activation unengaged, it may move 3” toward the nearest enemy. ' ''Resolution: Your specific scenario would resolve as follows: Pelegarth began the activation engaged. She uses her special action Shield Bash on the Lineman, causing Knockback. This would not trigger the Howl's Inspire ability as the Pelegarth did not Engage an enemy this activation, Engaging =/= being Engaged (aka she would have to physically engage an enemy model this round to trigger the Inspire condition). Had she started unengaged, then the scenario could have played out as follows: Pelegarth Howl activates, engages a Lineman, uses Shield Bash. After resolving the Knockback, she moves up and performs her Melee Attack on the Lineman, killing it. She would end her activation, which would trigger the Hakar's Training, as engaged an enemy this activation and would end unengaged. Pelegarth moves 3" toward the nearest enemy.'' +++ '''Query: Does leap allow a model to move measuring front to back of base? I wouldn't have thought so, but one of the guys at the Cool Mini booth at Templecon said it worked that way. No, all measurement is done point-to-point (aka front to front, back to back, whichever). Leap does not ignore any standard movement rules aside from being able to pass through models.. What is the base size of the Shael Han Big Sister? 30mm. Card was typoed in this regard. Will be added to FAQ upon general release and corrected in later printings. Can an engaged model move around the base of the engaging model, or is it locked in place until it disengages? (This is assuming no forcing or other abilities that allow you to avoid normal disengagement penalties) No, once a model is engaged it remains in place until disengaged. When do you place objective markers for the Burn It Down motivation (or any motivation that does not specify when you place them)? Objective markers, unless otherwise specified, are placed after Battlefield Setup and tablesides are determined but before Deployment. +++ After playing a few games, some questions popped up: 1. Hammer of Heaven : What does this mean to the Hammer's "Spiked Chain" attack if the attack is changed from a Melee type to a Magic type as per "Enchanted: When using this attack, before attack dice are rolled, its type may be replaced with Magic." The other 2 abilities of the "Spiked Chain" attack: "Feint(1): Replace (1) ?? on the defender’s chart with ??." (Does this only work for a melee attack? Or does it also work if Enchanted is applies to change type to Magic?) Grab: Enemies targeted by this attack are forced into contact with this model. (Does this only work for a melee attack? Or does it also work if Enchanted is applies to change type to Magic?) By changing the attack from Melee to Magic you gain the benefit of ignoring Parries, but you also add the detriment of receiving Backlash if you happen to roll a "magic" defence. As for the feint, it still works if you use the enchanted ability and make the attack a magic attack Just like Feint, Grab will also work if you use the enchanted ability. These are all part of the Hammer's Melee attack, and all can be used together. 2. Pelegarth Bloodmask Evasion : I assume from the way it's worded, this can be used against ANY attack, not just melee? Yes, Evasion works against any attack, not just melee 3. Deepmen Kaxes Kaxes' Inspire : "The first time this model kills an enemy with Resonate this activation it may move up to 3” and perform 1 of its melee attacks." How does this work in combined activations? Is it all models participating in attack or only the model that actually deals the killing blow? What if more HP strikes are generated than the defending model has HP to absorb? (I mean the attack generates 3 HP but the model only has 2 HP). The rules say: "If any of the attacks selected for the Combined Attack had special abilities associated with them (Such as Offensive Expertise(x) or Sundering(x)), then these effects are applied to the Combined Attack as well." In a combined attack, all models would be able to move 3" and make a melee attack. 4. Lastly, do leaders benefit from their own Inspire and Training abilities? Yes, all units benefit from the Commanders Training including the commander. The training of any leader that is not the commander is not available to anyone including that leader. As for the Inspire, as long as the leader is the one activating the unit, and that leader is part of the combined activation, then they benefit from their inspire. THey do not benefit from their inspire if they are activated by a different leader or if they are activated by themself. +++ So, reading the Inspire rules in my rulebook, I noticed the Inspire only goes off if all the models in the Combined Activation matched the leader's type. That made me wonder, could a Skorza leader issue a combined activation to Zeti infantry? Seems like it could. Even beyond that, could that same Skorza Alpha combine the activations of a mix of Skorza, Zeti, and Ravenscar provided I'm willing to forgo the Inspire? A Leader may issue a Combined Activation to any Infantry. Please note that ALL MODELS in a Combined Activation must share a trait (So no, you could not activate Zeti, Skorza, and Ravenscar together). If the models share the same trait as the Leader activating them, they gain the benefits of the Inspire. +++ Hestras Inspire and Disengage As per the card, "When this model finishes it's Maneuver, it may force a model within 4" to move up to 2" The questions are, Does this move allow the model to disengage another friendly model, or is the friendly model stuck in place? You can move. Forced movement ignores the disengage cost. Can this move be done after attacking to reengage another model? Not unless you destroyed the model. If you didn't you broke the engagement during that movement so you may not engage again in the same movement. Can this ability be used to target itself, effectively giving them an extra 2" move? I would rule yes, since it's still a friendly model within four inches. +++ Will Attacks cannot be split. The only ones that can are Melee. +++ TACTICS BATTLE REPORTS Wrath of Kings Battle Report 01 - Patrol: House Teknes vs. House Goritsi (Guerrilla Miniature Games) Wrath of Kings Battle Report - Ep 02 - Patrol: House Goritsi vs. House Shael-Han (Guerrilla Miniature Games) Wrath of Kings Battle Report - Ep 03 - Patrol: House Nasier vs. House Goritsi (Guerrilla Miniature Games)